


Hospitals

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Clint Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Steve Feels, Team, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the Avengers had any real love of hospitals or doctors. Though for the most part they understood the necessity of receiving medical care.</p><p>Prompt: hospital<br/>Characters: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitals

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "hospital" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

None of the Avengers had any real love of hospitals or doctors. Though for the most part they understood the necessity of receiving medical care. Natasha sat through it with stoic patience, disappearing as soon as possible. She preferred to nurse her wounds in private, not wanting any weaknesses exposed. For Bruce it brought up concerns of experimentation, and so it took a great deal of effort to remain calm the rare times he needed to be checked out. Tony often had to be dragged and watched over when he was injured, or he would hide away in his lab pretending he was fine. Thor was often puzzled by the whole thing, unused to the practice of Midgard healing arts. He humored the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but always had faith that any injury would heal on its own. Of all the Avengers though, Clint and Steve probably disliked Medical the most.

Clint hated hospitals, hated how unsafe they made him feel, how vulnerable, hated the memories they brought up. He had spent too much time as a child in the emergency room, after having "tripped" or "fallen". The staff there had known him by name, yet had never questioned his parents, never seemed to suspect anything was wrong. Later, after living for so long with no one to watch his back, he disliked taking any kind of pain medication, anything that would mess with his awareness. He needed to always stay alert, especially in such a defenseless place, and so rarely got any kind of restful sleep. Clint was well known for checking himself out AMA or simply disappearing in the middle of the night.

Natasha would sit with him sometimes when he was stuck in the infirmary, keep him from going insane with boredom, but it was not her nature to hover over someone's bedside. No, that was reserved for after a close call or a terrible mission. Coulson would come by when he could, to check up on his patients, but he was a busy man with many calls on his time, and could not stay there for long. The other Avengers showed up sometimes, but their dislike of Medical meant that they rarely made social visits there. Thus it was quite a shock when Clint first woke up from a pain filled sleep to see Steve sitting there, sketching peacefully.

Steve had just as much of a reason to hate hospitals as Clint. Having often been sick as a child, he sometime spent more time with doctors than playing with his friends. He often had to spend that time alone as well, his mother working extra to pay for his medical expenses. She was there whenever she could be though, and that was when she had given him his first sketch book, so he would have something to do when she was not. It was one of the things Steve was most thankful for, that with the serum he never got sick and rarely got truly injured. He hoped that he would never again be stuck in a lonely hospital room for days on end.

No, Steve disliked being there as much as Clint, but he knew how important it could be to have someone at your side whenever possible, to wake up knowing you were not alone. It was important to Steve to look after his team as best he could. Whether that meant making sure they got checked over, or visiting with them until they got better. Making sure his people were safe, were ok, and knew they were not alone, was worth any discomfort he might feel.


End file.
